


let ourselves get burned by the fire

by icecreamhour



Series: temporary fix [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bed-Wetting, Brat Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Cock Warming, Deepthroating, Humiliation, Internal Watersports, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Punishment, Sex Toys, Somnophilia, Step-Brothers, Watersports, Wetting, brat taming, piss drinking, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamhour/pseuds/icecreamhour
Summary: jinyoung comes home for winter break, and yugyeom decides to try some new things.
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung
Series: temporary fix [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074875
Comments: 21
Kudos: 48





	let ourselves get burned by the fire

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to step bros: the ~~piss~~ sequel to [_when the dark turns to mist_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552244)
> 
> this is for my stepbros jingyeom nation phee and sunny and that fateful day in november when this entire thing started 
> 
> also, just another reminder that yugyeom and jinyoung are stepbrothers in this fic. there's also a lot of piss, so if that's not your thing, feel free to exit out now.

Jinyoung’s been waiting for weeks. It’s the end of the term, and graduate school has been nothing but stress with only a bit of fun in between. It’s essay after essay, books upon books and when Jinyoung does find time to unwind, it’s at a party with a few people who attend the same university. He texted Yugyeom, the both of them making plans for when Jinyoung comes home for break and everything’s settled, only Jinyoung doesn’t want to listen to the rules. It’s the last night, and he just wants some time for himself to relax. 

He made up with Jackson not too long ago— it took a lot of talking and convincing that Jinyoung is definitely _not_ fucking his stepbrother. Even though he is. A lot, on a regular basis and they managed to even more than ever. They go to a party together, something nice and quaint with Jaebeom, Mark, and a few other graduate students. Jinyoung makes a calculated choice— one of the first ones of the night— where he decides to post some pictures with Jackson on his Instagram story. At one point he flicks through his story just to see if there was anyone who viewed it. He sees Yugyeom’s name, and the corners of his lips quirk up before he pockets his phone for the rest of the night. 

Jackson drives him home afterward, even if it comes with Jackson tossing in extra hints that he wants to stay the night. It won’t happen, not now when Jinyoung’s already so close to going home tomorrow. He’s already accepted his fate. Something mild of punishment from Yugyeom and Jinyoung can go on and have his own fun. 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to walk you up to your door?” Jackson asks. His hands are loosely gripped around the steering wheel, as if any moment he’s going to make his move and turn off the engine. 

“No need,” Jinyoung shrugs, and unbuckles his seatbelt. “Thanks for the ride. I had a fun time tonight.” 

“If you’re sure,” Jackson says, with just a hint of disappointment in his voice. 

“I’m just tired,” Jinyoung plays back, and squeezes Jackson’s shoulder before he opens the passenger door. He knows he shouldn’t keep on playing with Jackson like this, but the more he does, the more of a reaction it gets out of everything. “We can hang out during the break.” 

“Fine,” Jackson shrugs. “Maybe I can come over, too. I haven’t seen your mom in a while.” 

“I’ll have to see about that,” Jinyoung ignores the look in his eyes, the same one that’s just as eager and bright as it always is. “I’ll text you.” 

Jackson mutters something else that Jinyoung can’t make out— and he doesn’t have the time for it right now. Jinyoung gives him his one last goodbye, and tries not to slam the car door on his way out. No one’s entitled to his time, and Jackson has been always more than understanding on multiple occasions. His car still lingers on the street even when Jinyoung makes it inside his apartment building, watching as Jackson slowly drives away as if Jinyoung’s going to turn back any moment. 

He doesn’t. 

Jinyoung doesn’t turn on the lights when he gets to his apartment, trying to avoid the mess he made while doing some last-minute packing in the morning. Everything is cluttered by the door, along with Jinyoung’s shoes when he kicks them off. He’s in no rush, making his trip to the bathroom first so he can get ready for the night. 

He has his routine down exactly. Brushing his teeth, washing his face, and tossing all his dirty clothes into the hamper in record time. He still has one last thing on his list before he goes to bed tonight. It’s a present for Yugyeom before he goes back home. He’s bought a few new things to wear, although he’ll save the best stuff for when he gets back tomorrow. Tonight’s just a free preview, showing Yugyeom all that he’s been up to since the last time they saw each other a few weeks ago. 

Yugyeom and Jinyoung had an arrangement. The last time he came over, bringing a bag of side dishes from Jinyoung’s mom, Yugyeom put him on a restriction. Jinyoung wasn’t allowed to come, not without Yugyeom, only it’s been weeks and Jinyoung’s been aching and he can’t make it another day without being a terror about it. He doesn’t mind the punishments— Jinyoung can handle a spanking or two. He thinks Yugyeom may have gone a little soft, and Jinyoung wonders if he should’ve taken up Jackson’s offer after all. 

He sets up his camera perfectly. It has a good view of his bed, even in tiny, cramped graduate student housing. He’s not wearing anything, and it reminds Jinyoung of all the times he and Yugyeom did this more often. Exchanging videos, texts, before everything evolved into what it was now. He starts off slow, trailing his hand down his stomach and feeling his abs tense the further he gets down. He hasn’t touched himself in weeks, already over-sensitive when his cock starts growing harder. He doesn’t touch right away, letting the precome drip and pool onto his stomach. Yugyeom always takes his time anyway, and Jinyoung was going to give him a bit of a show, if he wanted to get back at him. 

Jinyoung lays back, spreading his legs further apart on the bed while looking into the camera. He wonders if Yugyeom’s still awake, if he’ll be able to see this after Jinyoung is done. It makes him even more excited, feeling his heart race, and skip a beat. He already has his bottle of lube ready, squeezing a small amount onto his fingers to warm it up a little bit. There’s an arrangement of toys on his nightstand, and he still hasn’t decided what he’ll use tonight. 

He always has this same fantasy in his head— the image seared into his brain ever since he got trapped underneath the bed. Yugyeom’s big, warm hands while he pulls on Jinyoung’s waist, making him red and sore everywhere until it’s all Jinyoung can think and feel for days. He circles his finger along the rim, letting out small breathy moans even though he’s barely touched himself. He’s so starved, feeling the weeks of pent up frustration and Yugyeom texting him every day just to make sure that Jinyoung’s keeping up his end of following the rules. Only Jinyoung doesn’t want to. He’s empty and aching for something more when he finally gives and slowly pushes in his index finger. He holds in his breath, only going to his knuckle, whimpering out Yugyeom’s name loud enough for the camera to catch it. 

Jinyoung always takes it before he’s ready, feeling the burn of the stretch while he pushes in deeper. He loves the feeling of it— the pain, the soreness, especially if it’s coming from Yugyeom. He draws it out, clenching and feeling tight around his finger. He’s made good on other parts of their arrangement. Jinyoung hasn’t been seeing anyone else, but he can make Yugyeom _think_ he is. Posting flirty pictures with Jackson while he’s basically sitting on his lap on a crowded couch. He adds a second finger, thinking about how jealous Yugyeom must’ve been, scrolling through his feed and watching all of Jinyoung’s stories. He lets out a quiet whimper, slowly fucking two fingers into himself while trying to give the camera the best show he can. 

His voice feels rough and scratchy, whimpering out Yugyeom’s name and telling the camera how much he misses his brother’s cock. He knows Yugyeom won’t give him anything tomorrow, not with the way that he’s acting right now, and Jinyoung decides to up it by adding a third finger. He’s a mess already, blindly reaching out for the bottle with his free hand and drizzling more lube onto his fingers until it’s dripping all over the sheets. He moves his hips, fucking himself down onto his fingers without a second thought. He wonders if Yugyeom will like this, Jinyoung getting louder the more desperate he gets while begging for something more. 

Jinyoung goes with his classic choice— the same bright pink dildo he’s always had. He hastily pulls out his fingers, trying not to whine when he feels how empty he is. He’s clenching around nothing, reaching out over to the side of the bed to grab the dildo with his hands. He manages to slick the excess lube from his hand all over it, barely getting a good grasp before slowly pushing it inside of him. It’s a little uncomfortable like this, Jinyoung still laying on his back while trying to keep his legs up. He doesn’t make it that far, and slips the dildo back before adjusting his position on the bed. 

He moves closer to the camera, only this time his back is facing the camera. He’s on his knees, sitting up just so he can sink himself down onto the dildo. He gets lost in it, too messy and uncoordinated while he moves his hips up and down while holding the base of the dildo. It’s harder to ride it like this, but he thinks of that night in the hotel room, Yugyeom’s voice soft and hushed when he asked him to ride him. The feeling builds in his stomach, yearning for the way Yugyeom guides his hips and fucks back into him to meet Jinyoung’s pace. He doesn’t want to stop, arching his back more for the camera while begging and pleading out loud for Yugyeom to let him come. 

The sound almost echoes in his empty apartment, along with the wet, loud squelch of lube when Jinyoung fucks himself back down on his dildo. He’s growing more impatient now, since it’s not as good when he’s alone. He just wants Yugyeom, filling him up and giving more than Jinyoung ever asked for. His cock is bouncing against his stomach, still leaking precome at the tip when he slows the pace of his hips. His thighs are starting to ache, and he moves and lays down on his stomach this time. He uses his hand, even though he’s already sore from just this— pushing the dildo as deep as it can go while he groans against the sheets. He’s panting, letting out small breathy moans when he grinds his hips. 

He tries to get louder for the camera, and Jinyoung can feel it— deep and brushing against his prostate when he finally gets the dildo at the right angle. He’s so close already, whimpering and biting down on his lip even though he hasn’t even touched his cock. 

“Gyeom,” Jinyoung whimpers. “Want you,” he breathes. 

His face is growing hot, and the second he stops moving his hand he can’t bring himself to hold it. He sobs through his orgasm, feeling the relief through his entire body while he thrashes and shakes and grasps at the sheets with one fist. He barely makes an effort to move, leaving the dildo inside of him like he always does. He takes a minute to catch his breath, feeling his chest move while drools spills down his chin. 

He can barely muster up enough strength to sit at the edge of the bed— taking his phone off of the tripod to stop the video. He doesn’t even bother cutting it, and opens his text thread with Yugyeom. He attaches the video to the message, and sends it off with a ‘:)’ 

Jinyoung only remembers to put his alarm on for tomorrow, tossing his phone to the side of the bed while he slips the dildo out and pushes his toys and clutter off and onto the floor. He can deal with the mess in the morning, and Jinyoung wouldn’t be needing any toys if he’s going home for a few weeks. He doesn’t know if he should be nervous or excited, feeling himself drift off to sleep as he slips into a hazy dream. 

* * *

Jinyoung makes it home in the afternoon. His mom isn’t home, and Jinyoung thinks that Yugyeom’s dad might be out. It’s quiet when he lugs his suitcase in through the front door, dragging the wheels across the hardwood floor while he makes as much noise for his entrance as he can. Yugyeom only replied to his text with one line, something about seeing him tomorrow. Jinyoung can’t seem to find him, poking around the halls and in the living room before he finally makes his way upstairs. 

He makes his way up the last step, only to find the door to Yugyeom’s room cracked open. He’s still loud, dragging his suitcase down the hallway and leaving it in front of his bedroom door while he pushes the door to Yugyeom’s room open even further. 

Yugyeom’s lying in bed, his legs carefully crossed while he scrolls through his phone with headphones covering his ears. Jinyoung wonders how loud the sound must be for him not to notice, and Jinyoung hops into the bed and watches as Yugyeom jolts, taking one headphone out of his ear while Jinyoung sits on the foot of the bed. 

“You’re back early,” Yugyeom says, and tosses his headphones off on his bedside table. 

“I managed to get a ride,” Jinyoung shrugs. 

“You were definitely riding _something_ ,” Yugyeom chides. “Since when did you make up with Jackson?” 

“When classes started,” Jinyoung says, keeping his tone casual. He hasn’t done anything with Jackson other than flirt excessively, even though Yugyeom has never witnessed any of it. He watches while Yugyeom folds his arms across his chest, tongue poking through his cheek like he’s holding something in. “It would suck if I didn’t get along with someone in my cohort.” 

Yugyeom rolls his eyes, completely unimpressed by his excuse. Jinyoung’s already on the edge of the bed, waiting for Yugyeom to make his move. To do something. Say anything that involves whatever punishment he has planned for today. Jinyoung knows he’s gotten soft, and he just moves further up the bed until he’s poking at Yugyeom’s chest with his fingers. 

“So what are you going to do?” Jinyoung asks. He’s careful and calculated, running his hand down Yugyeom’s chest while he watches his face turn red. “Use the paddle, the whip, or the cane?” Jinyoung asks. 

“Cute,” Yugyeom sighs, and pushes Jinyoung’s hand away. “You really think I’m going to keep on giving you punishments that you like?” 

“I—” Jinyoung bites down on his lip. “It’s what we do, isn’t it?” 

“You’re such a fucking brat,” Yugyeom reaches over, his hand going past Jinyoung while he pulls something out of one of the drawers. It’s almost like a cock ring, only Jinyoung doesn’t know what it is. “We’re going to try some new things today.” 

“When are the parents coming back?” Jinyoung asks. He doesn’t move, and Yugyeom's pushing him down already, getting him on his back and pressing down on Jinyoung’s stomach. 

“Not for a few hours,” Yugyeom hums. “Just enough time for me to get you to shut up and behave.” 

* * *

Yugyeom tries a number of things. The ball stretcher was first, tight around Jinyoung’s balls while he slapped his cock and wouldn’t let him come for hours. Jinyoung was sobbing at the end of the night, face pushed against the pillows while Yugyeom only fucked him with his fingers. He still likes it, whimpering and desperately humping the mattress when Yugyeom left him untouched to get himself off. 

The next thing he tries is putting Jinyoung’s cock in a cage and leaving a vibrator pressed up against it for hours while Yugyeom sat and watched while flipping through some of Jinyoung’s books to read for the break. He has a gag in his mouth— makeshift out of one of Yugyeom’s shirts tied to keep him quiet while he sobs through an orgasm. Yugyeom’s had him on his knees for so long, Jinyoung can feel it burning, and just when Yugyeom takes the gag out of his mouth— he pulls on his hair to push his mouth down onto his cock. He takes him deep inside his throat, trying to hold in the gag while Yugyeom moves his hips and thrusts into his mouth. Jinyoung’s eyes have been wet and blurry with tears for hours, still dazed and drooling all over Yugyeom’s cock. He feels brainless like this, the shiver it sends down his spine when Yugyeom pulls him off of his cock and drags the tip across his lip. 

“God, Hyung,” Yugyeom sighs. “I guess I’ll have to keep making my way through this list.” 

Jinyoung doesn’t know if he should be shocked— finding this much pleasure in the pain and acting out every time Yugyeom gives him another task to do. He can’t bring himself to stop, wondering how far Yugyeom will go to bring him back and tame him. Jinyoung just finds himself being more creative with the ways he can bother Yugyeom. 

He still has accumulated punishments, mentally trying to tally up the list as it grows and Jinyoung doesn’t stop. When it’s lights out for the night and their parents have gone off to bed, Jinyoung sneaks down the hallway while Yugyeom’s brushing his teeth and lays his stomach down on Yugyeom’s bed. He left his phone behind, right on display on top of one of his pillows and Jinyoung notices that it’s unlocked. 

He scrolls through Yugyeom’s photo gallery, noticing that one of his most recently saved videos is the one Jinyoung filmed and sent him just before he came back for a break. There’s nothing else interesting in his camera gallery, and Jinyoung notices he has one unread text message. He doesn’t open it, just scrolling through Yugyeom’s conversation list, only he’s surprised to see Jackson’s name with a (1) next to it. He can only see the preview, mentioning something about a party. He’s about to click on it, until he can hear the sound of the knob on the door turning and the door slowly creaking open. Jinyoung locks the phone in a hurry, placing it on the same spot where he found it, and lays back on Yugyeom’s bed. 

“Can’t sleep alone, can you?” Yugyeom says, and joins him on the bed. He doesn’t even notice that Jinyoung touched his phone, taking it into his own hands and putting it on the nightstand before properly lying down next to Jinyoung.

“I’m _bored_ ,” Jinyoung complains. “What was the point of me even coming home if you’re not going to entertain me?” he asks. Jinyoung’s fully stretched out on Yugyeom’s bed, occupying a little too much space and getting closer to Yugyeom. Jinyoung’s left him alone for most of the day, trying to play good son to his mom while helping her with some things around the house. 

“Shut up,” Yugyeom chides, and tugs at the waistband of Jinyoung’s sweatpants. He doesn’t pull them down, just letting the palm of his hand smooth over Jinyoung’s skin. He’s still just as sensitive, feeling Yugyeom’s fingers get closer to the rim. He’s already dripping wet with lube, and Jinyoung whimpers the second Yugyeom pulls his hand away. 

“You’ve run out of punishments to try, haven’t you?” Jinyoung really is bored, and it’s only been a few days. It seems like Yugyeom’s lost whatever energy he had, and Jinyoung just sighs and rests his head against the pillow. 

“Shut up and sit on my lap,” Yugyeom says, more demanding this time. Jinyoung’s excited now, sitting up properly so he can make himself comfortable on Yugyeom’s lap. Yugyeom’s hands are on his waist, and Jinyoung doesn’t even think before grinding down on his thigh. Yugyeom doesn’t stop him, slowly guiding his hips while Jinyoung can feel how hard Yugyeom is. 

Jinyoung’s impatient, desperate to get himself off if Yugyeom isn’t going to offer anything else except his thigh. He tries to move to get more leverage, but Yugyeom tightens his grip around his waist to keep him from moving. He’s about to give up for the night and leave, until Yugyeom flips Jinyoung onto his back and pushes the waistband of Jinyoung’s sweatpants down just a bit.

Yugyeom slowly strokes Jinyoung’s cock with his hand, leaving Jinyoung breathless and unable to move. It feels better like this, Yugyeom’s weight on top of him while he can’t do anything but whimper when he can feel Yugyeom slide his cock against his. It’s not exactly what Jinyoung wanted but he’ll take it, feeling Yugyeom pant right against his neck while Jinyoung mewls in his ear. 

“Gyeom,” Jinyoung breathes. “I want you.” 

“Not tonight,” Yugyeom says, and bites down onto his neck. “Brats like you don’t get to decide.” 

Jinyoung doesn’t feel it. Not at first. Yugyeom slips his cock down Jinyoung’s sweatpants, and Jinyoung can’t move. His pants are a little wet, and Jinyoung thinks it’s the mix of precome pooling together. Only it doesn’t stop, and Jinyoung can feel a warm trickle down his thigh. He thinks Yugyeom might have come too early— a problem that both of them haven’t had in a while. Yugyeom just bites down harder onto his neck, and Jinyoung groans in response. He tries to shift his hips again, only the feeling doesn’t stop. He can feel how damp his pants are now, and the pressure of warmth against his thigh increases until Jinyoung finally realizes what’s happening. 

“Gyeom,” Jinyoung whimpers, feeling the tears well up in his eyes out of pure shame and embarrassment. He watched earlier as Yugyeom kept himself hydrated all day, and now— Jinyoung can still feel the steady stream of his piss against his thigh while Yugyeom keeps him pressed onto the bed. “Why,” he breaks, clutching at Yugyeom’s arms and feeling him graze his teeth against his neck again. 

“You aren’t supposed to like your punishments,” Yugyeom reminds him. “Now clean yourself off and go to bed.” 

Jinyoung’s face is flushed, and he can still feel Yugyeom’s cock hard against his thigh. Yugyeom pulls away, giving Jinyoung just enough space so he can move and wriggle his sweatpants off even though the damp patches cling to his leg. It’s gone and dripped right onto the bed, and Yugyeom watches while Jinyoung tries to get up and leave Yugyeom’s room. 

“I told you to clean, didn’t I?” Yugyeom asks. “There’s a spot on the bed you missed.” 

Jinyoung wants to throw it back at him, the mess that Yugyeom made all over himself. The worst part is he can still feel his cock leaking precome right through his boxer briefs. He hates it, the feeling when Yugyeom makes him sink down onto his knees and presses his face against the sheets. 

“I think I’m going to have a lot of fun with you, Hyung,” Yugyeom says, and keeps a soft hand on the back of Jinyoung’s neck. 

* * *

It’s quiet the next day. Jinyoung’s mom mentioned something about running errands with Yugyeom’s dad, leaving the two of them alone for most of the day. Jinyoung thinks now he’ll make good on showing Yugyeom some of the new things he’s bought. He’s had one swimsuit he’s been meaning to try on, something that barely covers his dick while the string around the back has a plug attached to it. It doesn’t take long to put on, and Jinyoung finds one of the biggest shirts that he can— another one that he stole from Yugyeom before letting it cover everything. 

Yugyeom’s been in his room for most of the day, only coming out occasionally to go and refill his water bottle. Jinyoung knows he’s a little busy and he shouldn’t bother him, but Jinyoung opens the door to his room anyway, letting it close behind him with a gentle click. He doesn’t need to lock the door, not now when their parents aren’t home— and finds Yugyeom sitting in the middle of his bed. His laptop is open on his desk, and Yugyeom has something playing on the tv. 

“I thought you were studying,” Jinyoung says, and clears his throat. Yugyeom’s eyes are still on the tv, paying no attention to him while Jinyoung makes himself comfortable on Yugyeom’s bed. 

“I’m taking a break,” Yugyeom waves him off, and lowers the volume with one of the remotes. “I just need to turn in this essay and I’ll be done.” 

“Good,” Jinyoung hums, and tugs on the hem of his shirt. “I wanted to show you something.” He lifts up the shirt, just enough to show Yugyeom the back of his swimsuit. It’s just a quick flash, before Jinyoung is pulling his shirt back down to cover it all. “Doesn’t it look nice?” Jinyoung asks. 

“It’s nice,” Yugyeom says, sounding a little disinterested. Jinyoung knows that Yugyeom’s just playing, ignoring Jinyoung until he decides to do something about it. Jinyoung just settles on top of his legs, letting his hand roam up Yugyeom’s thigh while he stops to pull on Yugyeom’s shorts. 

“Do you like it?” Jinyoung asks, moving in even closer until his nose brushes against Yugyeom’s clothed crotch. “It seems like you like it,” Jinyoung murmurs, and mouths at Yugyeom’s cock through his thin shorts. 

He doesn’t even stop him this time, and Jinyoung slips his hand under the waistband so he can finally get Yugyeom’s cock in his mouth. He slowly strokes him with his hand, letting some of his drool spill down the head of his cock while he watches Yugyeom throw his head back. It’s not often that Jinyoung can catch Yugyeom off guard like this, finally getting some sense of control while he teases him. He licks one long strip up the shaft, and lets the head of Yugyeom’s cock rest against his bottom lip. It feels like it’s been so long since Jinyoung’s had him in his mouth like this, letting Jinyoung do whatever he wants while he drools on his cock. He’s about to take him in even deeper into his mouth, until Yugyeom is suddenly throwing a blanket over him. He’s covered completely, still settled on top of Yugyeom’s legs while Jinyoung can hear the door to Yugyeom’s room opening. 

“Yugyeom-ah,” Jinyoung’s mom greets, and Jinyoung knows she must be looking at him with that stupid sweet smile on her face. She’s been babying Yugyeom, and Jinyoung just ignores it, still stroking Yugyeom’s cock with one hand while drooling on the head. “Your dad and I just wanted to talk to you about your grades.” 

“Can—” Yugyeom stutters. “Can’t this wait?” 

“You shouldn’t even be taking a break like this,” Yugyeom’s dad replies. “You should turn off the tv and go back to studying.” 

“I will, I was just about to,” Yugyeom barely manages to speak, stuttering over his words while Jinyoung lightly suckles on the head of his cock. He’s teasing him more with his tongue, letting it run over the slit while he can feel Yugyeom trying so hard not to thrust up into his mouth. “I’m turning it off right now,” he gasps, and Jinyoung can hear how quiet the room is now. 

He doesn’t want to be too loud, but Jinyoung does something a little more daring. He takes Yugyeom into his mouth, sinking his lips further down his cock until it hits the back of his throat. He chokes, just a bit, and he can hear Yugyeom’s sense of panic while he takes a peek under the blanket. 

“Yugyeom?” his mom asks. “Are you even listening to us?” 

“Yeah, dad,” Yugyeom breathes out shakily. “I am. Sorry.” 

“You should listen to your dad more often, Yugyeom-ah,” Jinyoung’s mom scolds him a bit more this time, and Jinyoung chokes himself on Yugyeom’s cock again. It’s louder this time, and Yugyeom just sputters and coughs while Jinyoung does it again. 

“Are you okay?” Yugyeom’s dad asks. 

“I just need some water, and I’ll be fine.” Yugyeom clears his throat. “I’ll go study now.” 

“Okay,” Jinyoung’s mom only sounds a little concerned, but it doesn’t take that much longer for their parents to leave after it seems like Yugyeom’s making a show of drinking some more water. He didn’t need to drink half the bottle, but Jinyoung doesn’t stop, bobbing his head up and down at an even pace once he hears their parents close the door behind them. 

“Fuck, Jinyoung—” Yugyeom groans, pulling off the blanket and sharply tugging at Jinyoung’s hair. He pulls him off, letting a long string of spit trail from the head of Yugyeom’s cock to Jinyoung’s lower lip. He can’t help but smile, swiping his finger across his lower lip just to get the mix of spit and precome back into his mouth. “Kneel on the floor for me,” Yugyeom says, pulling on his hair one last time before letting go. 

Jinyoung only nods, letting the rest of the mess dribble down his chin before getting off the bed to properly kneel on the floor. He watches through half-lidded eyes while Yugyeom locks the door this time, and drags a chair in front of it for good measure. Yugyeom’s standing in front of him, his cock just inches away from his face while Jinyoung kneels and waits with his mouth parted open. 

Yugyeom tilts his chin up, and Jinyoung’s lip quivers when he sees that same, hard look in Yugyeom’s eyes every time he’s about to start something. He only blinks once, and it’s like he can’t breathe the moment Yugyeom slaps his hand across Jinyoung’s cheek. He doesn’t even flinch, and Yugyeom prods until he slips his thumb into Jinyoung’s mouth. 

“You think I was just going to let you go free while teasing me like this?” Yugyeom pushes another finger into his mouth, sliding it against his tongue until Jinyoung opens his mouth even wider. “Needy cocksluts like you,” Yugyeom murmurs, and pushes his fingers deeper down his throat until Jinyoung sputters and coughs. “Have to be put in their place.” 

Yugyeom slips his fingers out of Jinyoung’s mouth, and he’s harsher this time, tugging onto Jinyoung’s hair while he traces his cock against his lips. Precome drips onto his lips, and Yugyeom only spreads and pushes it into Jinyoung’s mouth. He holds in his breath, and before Jinyoung can reach up to rest his hand on Yugyeom’s thighs, Yugyeom pulls back and stops him. 

“Don’t touch,” Yugyeom warns him. “Hands on your lap.” 

Jinyoung lets his hands rest above his knees, and looks up at Yugyeom through his eyelashes. He’s a bit teary-eyed already, feeling Yugyeom’s grip become tighter when he lets his cock rest against his tongue. He doesn’t think he’ll ever be fully ready for it, when Yugyeom keeps a firm hand on the back of his neck while he thrusts forward into his mouth. He lets his jaw go slack, relaxing as much as possible while all Yugyeom does is fuck. He hits the back of Jinyoung’s throat, hard, and Jinyoung pulls off with a gasp, sputtering and letting the drool spill down his chin. 

“I know you can do better than that,” Yugyeom says, clicking his tongue and pulling Jinyoung’s lip until he opens his mouth again. His eyes are glassy, and Jinyoung complies, parting his swollen lips while Yugyeom slides his cock against his tongue. He’s just as rough, fucking deeper into his throat while Jinyoung relaxes into it. 

He’s brutal, not giving Jinyoung any room to breathe before thrusting deeper into his throat. It sounds so wet, with so much spit coating Jinyoung’s lips every time Yugyeom fucks into his mouth. His knees are sore, and Yugyeom stops, holding Jinyoung’s head in place while his nose is buried against his pubes. Jinyoung can’t even breathe like this, and the second Yugyeom lets go Jinyoung pulls off again with a gasp, clutching onto Yugyeom’s thighs while he tries to catch his breath. 

“Cute,” Yugyeom croons. “You were so eager to choke on your brother’s cock in front of our parents,” Yugyeom pulls on his hair again, tilting his head upwards until Jinyoung is looking up at him. “You just want everyone to know what a slut you are for your brother’s cock.” 

“Gyeom,” Jinyoung’s voice breaks, his throat already gone. He parts his lips open again, ready, and waiting for Yugyeom’s cock. He’s still just as desperate for it, trying to bring his mouth in closer while Yugyeom pulls back on his hair. 

“Stop whimpering and relax your jaw,” Yugyeom says, more direct this time when he pushes the head of his cock past Jinyoung’s lips. He moans around his cock this time, loud and letting Yugyeom feel it before slowly moving further into his mouth. Jinyoung’s cock is straining against the swimsuit, even when Yugyeom’s long shirt is still covering it up. Yugyeom hasn’t even touched him and the second Yugyeom starts fucking into this throat again Jinyoung wraps his hands around Yugyeom’s thighs. 

Yugyeom doesn’t stop, keeping the same brutal pace while he fucks into his mouth. Jinyoung still wants more, pulling Yugyeom’s thighs in closer while he can feel his cock twitch against his tongue. He’s hot and heavy right against his tongue, sliding deeper into his throat when he can feel Yugyeom’s pace falter, slowly rolling his hips until he’s spilling wet and hot down Jinyoung’s throat. Yugyeom’s hold is tighter, clutching Jinyoung’s hair between his fingers while Jinyoung swallows as much of him as he can. 

“Hyung,” Yugyeom groans, and pulls Jinyoung off his cock. There’s still so much spit rolling down his chin, and Jinyoung can feel the weight of Yugyeom’s foot against his crotch. Yugyeom applies a bit more pressure, until Jinyoung is whimpering and grinding against his foot. “Stop.” 

“Please,” Jinyoung begs. He’s so close, and his voice is barely above a whisper. Yugyeom still won’t let him come, and Jinyoung moves again without even thinking about it, feeling like a desperate puppy while he tries to hump Yugyeom’s leg. 

Yugyeom just slips his now soft cock past the collar of Jinyoung’s shirt, and before he can really grasp what’s happening, Jinyoung feels the warm stream of pressure against his neck and spilling down his chest. Yugyeom’s pissing down his shirt, holding Jinyoung’s hair so he can’t move. The damp spot only keeps growing, the entire front of Yugyeom’s oversized shirt wet and soaked the longer Yugyeom goes on. It’s hot and wet, and Jinyoung can hear it trickle onto the hardwood floor of Yugyeom’s room. 

“Maybe if you behave I’ll piss in your mouth next time,” Yugyeom tsks. “Less mess.” 

If there’s one thing that Yugyeom knows that Jinyoung hates— it’s cleaning up after himself. He’s already made him do it once, making Jinyoung lick his come off the kitchen floor until it was spotless. The shame burns in his cheeks, and his cock is still leaking precome when Yugyeom eases the pressure of his foot off of him. Jinyoung lets out a quiet sob, still unable to move until Yugyeom finally lets go of his hair. 

“C’mon, Hyung,” Yugyeom croons. “You always have to clean up after yourself.” 

He pulls the soiled shirt off of Jinyoung, feeling the dampness cling to his body when Yugyeom manages to pull it off. He’s still left in nothing but his swimsuit, and Yugyeom only laughs when he notices the precome managed to make a wet patch into the material. He shoves it into Jinyoung’s open mouth, until he’s sucking on the material and pushes him down until Jinyoung’s on his hands and knees, moving his head even closer towards the floor. 

“Go on,” Yugyeom prods. “Clean.” 

Jinyoung lets the shirt fall out of his mouth, letting it drip against the floor while he swipes it across to soak up the mess. There’s still so much of it— clear from how much water Yugyeom drank earlier. He wonders how long he’s been holding it, and his shirt is still dripping. 

“You can wash it and give it back to me,” Yugyeom says. “We don’t steal shirts anymore, Hyung.” 

Jinyoung’s still waiting for anything, for something more when Yugyeom keeps him on the floor on his hands and knees. He’s too tired to let up, but Jinyoung won’t leave unless Yugyeom tells him to. 

“You can get yourself off,” Yugyeom tells him. “I won’t stop you.” 

Yugyeom’s sitting on the edge of the bed now, and Jinyoung can barely muster up enough strength to crawl over. He’s just as desperate as he was earlier, pulling himself up with his arms while he clings to Yugyeom’s leg. He feels so fucking pathetic, the humiliation burning in his cheeks while his chest still feels wet with Yugyeom’s piss. Kneeling on the floor in nothing but a wet puddle and a soiled shirt. He’s too dizzy, almost high on the humiliation when he starts grinding his cock against Yugyeom’s leg. 

He thrusts against Yugyeom’s leg again, feeling like a desperate cat in heat while he lets out a broken moan. He doesn’t even last that long, slowly rolling his hips while he rides out his orgasm. He’s too broken, feeling the hot tears trail down his face when he comes, all while Yugyeom’s still softly stroking his hair. 

“So desperate, Hyung,” Yugyeom soothes, his hands light and soft through his hair. “Always so pretty when you come.” 

“Gyeom,” Jinyoung whimpers. He can’t string any other words together, too brainless to care while he buries his face into Yugyeom’s ruined shorts. He’s still panting, closing his eyes while he clings tighter onto Yugyeom’s legs. 

“Say thank you,” Yugyeom reminds him. 

“T—” Jinyoung stutters. “Thank you,” he breathes out shakily. 

Yugyeom just hums, still stroking his fingers through Jinyoung’s hair while he takes a moment to rest. He tries to be as quiet as possible now, only remembering that their parents are home this time. 

“I’ll take good care of you, Hyung.” 

* * *

Jinyoung starts turning it into a game. Instead of waiting for their parents to be out of the house, he starts bothering Yugyeom when he knows their parents are home. It begins in the living room before a movie night, and it was probably only another half hour before their parents came downstairs to join them. Yugyeom’s been giving in a little too much, sitting on the couch with his legs spread out while Jinyoung stays in the kitchen. He’s grown too thirsty, and ends up drinking half of Yugyeom’s water bottle on the counter before making his way to the couch. 

He knows he shouldn’t but he does it anyway. He climbs onto Yugyeom’s lap, straddling his legs around his hips and resting his hands on Yugyeom’s shoulders. He learns forward, just close enough until his lips are brushing against Yugyeom’s ear. 

“We have half an hour,” Jinyoung whispers. “Maybe less.” 

Yugyeom wraps his hands around Jinyoung’s waist, only he keeps Jinyoung from moving. 

“Please,” Jinyoung says. He’s not as sweet as he sounds, especially when he knows Yugyeom can feel the lube dripping through his thin shorts the closer he moves his hand over his ass. 

“I have an idea,” Yugyeom hums. He pulls down Jinyoung’s shorts just a little, enough to expose the skin. He’s not wearing anything else underneath, and Yugyeom traces his index finger along the rim. “Just. Me inside you during the movie.” 

“Fuck,” Jinyoung groans. It feels more like a reward than a punishment, and Jinyoung can barely understand what Yugyeom’s saying until he’s guiding him, moving him so he’ll sit facing forward with the blanket draped over the both of them. It won’t look any weirder than usual, since their parents have been witness to them falling asleep on the couch looking just like this. 

Yugyeom guides him, adjusting Jinyoung until he’s comfortable so he can sink down onto his cock. They look a little close, and Yugyeom has to keep a firm grip on Jinyoung’s waist to keep him from moving. He still tries it, moving his hips just to feel Yugyeom’s cock stir inside of him. 

“Stay still,” Yugyeom reminds him. “You might even get a reward,” he whispers. 

It’s not enough of an incentive for Jinyoung, staying still for this long during a movie while their parents are just sitting a few feet away on the other couch. His mom takes a while when she finally comes downstairs, flicking through a bunch of different movies while Jinyoung nods along to whatever decision they all manage to settle on. Jinyoung manages to stay still for most of the movie, occasionally moving just so their parents won’t notice anything wrong— just stretching his arms out, and telling Yugyeom to stop hogging the blanket. The two of them save face, and their parents seem to think that they both get along more now than they did before. 

“It’s a shame your sisters and Euigyeom couldn’t visit us,” Jinyoung’s mom says, just as the credits of the movie begin to roll on through. “It would’ve been the first time we spent together since the wedding.” 

“Yeah,” Jinyoung breathes out. He can’t say anything else, not when he can feel Yugyeom slowly moving his hips. He’s hard again, and Yugyeom doesn’t stop teasing him, pressing down on Jinyoung’s stomach until he can really feel it. 

“Make sure you don’t stay up too late,” Yugyeom’s dad reminds them, and Jinyoung tries not to audibly scoff. He’s not a child, and neither is Yugyeom. They leave the tv on, the credits still rolling while Yugyeom says goodbye to their parents. 

They both watch as they walk back upstairs— the dim lights of the living room barely lighting the way until they both disappear. Jinyoung can’t even hear the door upstairs, and it feels like he’s been holding in his breath this entire time. The tighter Yugyeom’s hands are around his hips, the more he wants to move, only this time he needs to get up. 

He drank too much water earlier, remembering how Yugyeom watched while he drank over half the bottle. Jinyoung can feel the low pressure in his stomach, not enough to hurt but enough that his bladder is full enough that he can’t even think, squirming in Yugyeom’s lap while all he does is hold him down. He’s desperate, only Yugyeom doesn’t loosen his grip. He just snakes his hand over Jinyoung’s tummy, pressing down again until Jinyoung can feel it. It’s a low ache, building in his stomach while Jinyoung starts growing desperate.

“Gyeom,” Jinyoung groans. “I need to get up. Please,” he whimpers. It’s more of a cramp now, the slow build of pressure while Yugyeom keeps his hand on his stomach. It’s with more force, with the way Yugyeom’s hand feels like he’s trying to coax him through it. 

“I think you’ve been a little spoiled,” Yugyeom hums. “Jackson’s been telling me what you’ve been getting up to at school.” He doesn’t stop, and Yugyeom slowly rolls his hips into him while keeping even pressure on his stomach. Jinyoung’s desperate, the feeling aching in his stomach even though Yugyeom won’t let him go. 

“I—” Jinyoung stumbles through his words, feeling the sharp pain in his bladder worsen. He needs to get up, and Yugyeom doesn’t stop, pressing down until Jinyoung's thighs tense like he’s trying to move his body and kick him. “We didn’t do anything,” Jinyoung grits through his teeth. 

“I know,” Yugyeom says, sounding more satisfied. “He just said you flirted and never gave him anything more,” Yugyeom eases the pressure a little bit, but it does nothing to relieve the cramp in Jinyoung’s stomach. “Doesn’t know how desperate you are for your brother’s cock.” 

“Please let me go,” Jinyoung begs. “I—” he stutters. “I can’t hold it.” 

“It’s okay,” Yugyeom whispers in his ear. “You can let go.” 

It doesn’t help that Yugyeom’s grip is still solid— even though Jinyoung’s been working out, Yugyeom’s still on equal ground, still just as strong and holding Jinyoung down while he squirms. He can still feel Yugyeom’s cock, hot and warm inside of him while Jinyoung whimpers and begs until he can’t anymore. It hurts, and the tears start to well up in his eyes while he finally lets go. His face is hot with shame and he feels so helpless, letting out a quiet sob when he feels the first hot spurt of piss. The front of his shorts are damp, and the blanket is too when the wetness spreads down his balls and his thighs. He knows Yugyeom can feel it now too, moving the blanket off him just so Jinyoung knows how wet he is. He still hasn’t stopped, sighing into the relief— the release eases the pain, and no matter how humiliated he feels there’s a part of it that still makes him feel good. 

He’s still embarrassed, his face wet with tears when he can hear it trickle onto the hardwood floor. He has to force out the last dribble, with Yugyeom cooing and whispering into his ear. 

“So wet, Jinyoungie,” Yugyeom hums. He pushes the blanket off, just so the two of them are exposed now. Yugyeom’s cock twitches inside of him, and Jinyoung still can’t move until Yugyeom does first. His shorts are soaked through, and Yugyeom pushes them down while Jinyoung still feels the wetness sit around his thighs. He’s laying on his front now, Yugyeom pressing his face into the pillows of the couch while Yugyeom’s hands are wet from his piss. He still can’t get over the shame that burns in his ears with a bright cherry red, and Yugyeom presses down on his lower back until Jinyoung lets out another quiet sob. 

“Suddenly so obedient now,” he says, slowly rolling his hips and fucking his cock into him. He can feel how damp it is on the couch, Yugyeom pushing in even deeper while Jinyoung sobs against the pillow. It works— it’s been working, Yugyeom pushing into this new punishment that keeps Jinyoung on the edge. His cock is still aching, untouched with the mess of piss and precome while Yugyeom fucks him through it. 

He lets out quiet, breathy moans while Yugyeom finally gives him what he wants. It’s been so long since he felt Yugyeom’s cock like this, big and leaving him dizzy until it’s the only thing he wants— the only thing he thinks about. He’s still consumed, high off the shame and the humiliation. He knows they should stop, they should, only Jinyoung can’t keep quiet even though he knows their parents are upstairs. 

“Think you wanna get caught,” Yugyeom grunts. “Do I need to piss in your ass just to get you to shut up?” 

Jinyoung bites down, sharp and cutting into his tongue just as Yugyeom stops moving his hips. He doesn’t think that he will, not now when Jinyoung bends and holds in his breath. He doesn’t make a single sound, trying to wiggle his hips while Yugyeom keeps a firm hand on his lower back. Jinyoung can tell he’s close, his breathing short while Yugyeom builds up a pace again. He’s pressed so tight into the couch, too numb to the feeling of wetness that’s long gone the harder Yugyeom ruts his cock into him. 

He feels his own body shudder, sobbing quietly right through another orgasm while Yugyeom just keeps taking— he’s always intense, hands just as hot against his skin while he fucks Jinyoung through it. It’s still not enough, the floaty feeling in his stomach when Yugyeom doesn’t stop. He’s so big, and it’s always too much— Yugyeom gives him exactly as much as he knows Jinyoung can always handle. It’s why they started this, with Yugyeom giving and taking the exact thing that he wants and he needs— something good for him and something more than anyone else could ever do. 

Yugyeom’s hips stutter, his thighs tensing right on top of Jinyoung when he slows his pace and pushes in deep. He’s hitting his prostate, and Jinyoung can still feel himself getting wet again— a light trickle that wets his shorts and the couch when Yugyeom’s body shudders against his. He comes hard, spilling into Jinyoung until he’s full and warm and still wet. 

He doesn’t make an effort to move yet, soaking in the feeling of Yugyeom inside of him. He stirs just a little bit, body sticking to the couch while Yugyeom quietly groans and rests against his back. It’s still messy, and Yugyeom runs his fingers through Jinyoung’s hair. 

“Let’s get you in the bath this time,” Yugyeom murmurs. “Clean both of ourselves up this time.” 

Jinyoung’s mindnumbingly hazy, mumbling out a yes just before Yugyeom slips his cock out of him. He’s careful this time, pulling Jinyoung up until he can get his arms around his waist to guide him up. His legs are a bit shaky, and Yugyeom supports him enough so the two of them can stand. 

“You did good,” Yugyeom says, soft and quiet right into his ear. “Take everything so well.” 

“Mm,” Jinyoung hums, and leans against his shoulder. “Thank you.” 

* * *

A few days later, Jinyoung fulfills his promise to hang out with Jackson during the break. He ends up coming over, making a big show out of it and talking to Jinyoung’s mom while he stands and waits by the stairs. Yugyeom’s home, upstairs in his room with the door closed. He’s still finishing his last essay and he’d finally have a break, so Jinyoung was giving him some time off. 

Jinyoung keeps the door to his room propped open. He’s sitting on the floor, sorting through some of his old books while Jackson lays on his bed and talks about some party he went to with Mark and Jaebeom. There’s nothing really interesting to do inside the house, and Jinyoung sits with his back against the wall. 

“Can we just go get coffee somewhere?” Jinyoung complains. “I’ve been stuck here all week and there’s nothing to do.” 

“Sure there is,” Jackson says, leaning on the edge of Jinyoung’s bed. “Why don’t you come up here and join me.” 

“The door’s open,” Jinyoung clears his throat. 

“Then close it,” Jackson’s expression is a little too smug, and Jinyoung doesn’t feel like entertaining him today. He rolls his eyes, and props his books against the door just so he can keep it open. 

“Not here,” Jinyoung shakes his head. “Yugyeom’s room is literally right _there_ ,” Jinyoung says, nodding towards Yugyeom’s closed door. “The walls are too thin.” 

The walls weren’t actually as thin as Jinyoung thought— he’s been loud on multiple occasions, in Yugyeom’s room even while their parents were home. Jackson didn’t need to know that. Jinyoung has to admit that he’s a little bored now too, knowing Yugyeom’s too busy to even pay attention to him right now. 

“On second thought,” Jinyoung bites down on his lip, and sits up on his knees. “Come here.” 

It’s just like in the hotel room during the wedding, only this time Jinyoung pushes Jackson’s waist up against the wall. He’s always impressed by how Jackson’s ready to go at a moment’s notice, letting Jinyoung unzip his pants just as easily even when the door is wide open. 

“Shouldn’t we close the—” Jackson gasps, and Jinyoung slowly strokes his cock with his hand. 

“No,” Jinyoung murmurs. “We’ll leave it open. My mom’s not coming upstairs for hours.” 

“Yugyeom—” Jackson groans. “Won’t he hear?” 

“Well,” Jinyoung hums, and runs his tongue over the slit. “I guess you’ll just have to be quiet.” 

Jackson lets him do all the work this time, slowly taking him deeper into his mouth while massaging his balls with his hands. Jackson has a hard time staying quiet, breathing heavily while Jinyoung starts bobbing his head up and down at an even pace. It’s almost like there’s no excitement from this. Jackson’s holding back, and his thighs feel tense under Jinyoung’s grip. There’s no push at all, and Jinyoung pretends to choke just a little bit to get Jackson’s ego going. He pulls off with a quiet cough, and Jackson runs his fingers through his hair. 

“Sorry, baby,” Jackson coos. 

“Jacks,” Jinyoung says, making his voice sound a bit raspier on purpose. “C’mon,” he hums, squeezing his thighs until Jackson traces his fingers over Jinyoung’s lower lip. 

Jinyoung knows his game. He’s gotten used to it. Jackson’s _light_ daddy kink. It’s.. _boring_ , and it doesn’t really do much for him. Jinyoung will play into it, staring at Jackson through his eyelashes while Jackson pushes his thumb into his mouth. He’s a little too gentle, and Jinyoung just tries to edge him forward into going a bit harder. 

“ _Daddy_ ,” Jinyoung breathes out this time. “Please.” 

“Fuck,” Jackson groans, and his head thuds against the back of Jinyoung’s wall. It’s a little too loud, and Jinyoung sucks down on his thumb. Yugyeom comes out of his room for a water break around every half hour, and if Jinyoung got his timing just right, Yugyeom would be out in a second. 

“Say that again,” Jackson says, lowering his voice. “God, it’s been so long—” 

“Daddy,” Jinyoung thinks he might be overplaying it, letting his voice go a pitch higher while he whines. “Please fuck my face.” 

Jackson pulls tighter on his hair, and Jinyoung knows it’s not going to happen this time. He’s so close, his cock just brushing against the tip of Jinyoung’s lips before they’re interrupted. 

The sound of Yugyeom’s door opening is loud, the door clattering against the stopper while Yugyeom hastily pushes the door of his room open. Jinyoung pretends to stumble, falling onto his hands while he makes eye contact with Yugyeom. 

“Oops,” Jinyoung holds in his laugh, all while Jackson is stumbling to zip his pants back up. He’s a little slow, and he kicks at Jinyoung’s legs to get him to close the door. “Sorry,” Jinyoung shrugs. “I forgot to close the door.” 

“Jesus,” Yugyeom says, and slams the door to his room closed. “At least be a little quieter, your mom is downstairs making dinner.” Yugyeom stares down at his phone, and keeps his eyes glued to the screen. “She said dinner would be ready in fifteen minutes.” 

“Alright,” Jinyoung says, still not getting up from the floor. “I’ll be down soon.” 

“Nice pants, Jackson,” Yugyeom doesn’t even look up, and Jinyoung watches as he disappears down the hallway. 

“God,” Jackson groans. “I told you to close the door.” 

“Didn’t seem like you were complaining,” Jinyoung says. He gets up properly this time, leveraging his hand against the wall so he can stand. He’s just a bit taller than Jackson, and he’s not even disappointed when he sees Jackson collecting all of his stuff off Jinyoung’s bed. 

“I’ll be going, then,” Jackson shrugs. 

“You won’t stay for dinner?” Jinyoung asks. “I’m sure my mom would love to have you.” 

“Nah, it’s cool,” Jackson shakes his head. “I’m meeting up with Jaebeom and Mark anyway.” 

“Okay,” Jinyoung smiles. “I’ll walk you out.” 

* * *

Jackson makes sure to say his goodbyes to Jinyoung’s mom when he leaves. He’s perfect and polite, and Jinyoung’s mom makes an off comment about why they aren’t dating. 

“He’s just a friend,” Jinyoung shrugs, and sits next to Yugyeom at the table. “Nothing more,” he adds, and rests his elbows against the table. 

Jinyoung knows that Jackson hooks up with other people, anyway. It’s nothing permanent. He knows that when Jackson says he’s going to meet up with Mark and Jaebeom it means something more. Jaebeom was always down to take two at once, and Jinyoung’s heard enough stories to know what they’ll be getting up to later. He’s more concerned about his own plans, with Yugyeom sitting next to him and incessantly tapping his foot against the floor. 

“Did you finish your essay?” Jinyoung asks. He’s trying to make light conversation at the dinner table, pretending like this is all normal while they sit across from their parents. 

“I just need to edit it and I can turn it in tomorrow,” Yugyeom shrugs, and shovels a spoonful of rice into his mouth. 

“Maybe you can help him,” Jinyoung’s mom offers. “You did grade papers as a TA, didn’t you?” 

“Yes,” Jinyoung answers. “Sure, I can help.” 

“Isn’t that great?” Jinyoung’s mom says, and nudges Yugyeom’s dad with her elbow. “They get along so well now.” 

“Of course we do,” Jinyoung smiles. He doesn’t eat much of his dinner, since he’s not really feeling it tonight. He picks at his rice, just shoving a few spoonfuls into his mouth before he dismisses himself from the table. 

“Where are you going?” his mom asks. 

“I forgot I had to call someone about something—” Jinyoung puts his empty plate in the sink, and pulls his phone out of his pocket. “Funding for next semester.” 

“You can help Yugyeom after, right?” Yugyeom’s dad asks. 

“Yeah,” Jinyoung nods. “I’ll be waiting in my room, you can come at any time.” 

“Okay,” Yugyeom mumbles. 

“You should say thank you, Yugyeom-ah,” Yugyeom’s dad chides. “You really need it, especially after you were just laying around watching tv all day.” 

“Thanks, Jinyoung,” Yugyeom says, his voice loud and clear this time. “Thanks for the help.” 

* * *

Yugyeom takes a little too long. Jinyoung knows that he got stuck washing all the dishes for the night, and Jinyoung regrets not staying around to help. He doesn’t even know if his mom would let him— given Yugyeom’s apparent bad grade. It wasn’t even that bad, Yugyeom was sitting on a B, but it’s nothing Jinyoung couldn’t fix if he bumps up his essay just a bit. 

Jinyoung can’t sit around and wait any longer, and he needs to take a shower. He collects some of his clothes together, kicking the pile that keeps growing in front of his closet inside so it looks a little cleaner. He’s not even tired but he feels like he is, exhausting too much of his social energy spending time with Jackson at home when he could’ve gone out instead. He wonders if he should’ve taken up the offer— go to some party with his cohort out of the way. It wouldn’t leave him with a lot of options, and he’d probably get stuck crashing at Jaebeom’s tiny apartment with all of his cats. 

Jinyoung’s just lucky that the bathroom he shares with Yugyeom is bigger than the one at his apartment. The shower is big, big enough to fit the two of them when they need it. They haven’t for a while, and Jinyoung tries not to be so disappointed the longer Yugyeom takes. He doesn’t turn it on yet, stripping off of his clothes and leaving them on the floor underneath the sink. 

He thinks about brushing his teeth first when he stares into the mirror. He’ll wash his face after he takes a shower, and he’ll probably skip the shave because he has nowhere to be. He picks up his toothbrush, and just when he’s about to squeeze some of the toothpaste out of the tube, he’s startled by the sound of the door opening. 

He can see Yugyeom through the mirror, and Jinyoung drops his toothbrush in the sink. 

“What are you doing?” Jinyoung says, and leans forward into the sink. “Aren’t you—” 

He watches as Yugyeom locks the door behind him, and he can hear the sound of the bathroom fan going off. It’s increasingly loud to block out some of the noise, and Yugyeom leans his back against the door. 

“You were supposed to wait so you could help me with my essay,” Yugyeom sighs. 

“Yeah, well,” Jinyoung shrugs. “You were taking too long.” 

“Nevermind,” Yugyeom steps forward. He’s still wearing clothes— just a regular pair of sweatpants and an old t-shirt. “Maybe we’ll take a shower together.” 

Jinyoung’s still watching through the mirror while Yugyeom strips off his clothes. He’ll never get over the sight of it, Yugyeom just a few feet away from him when all he wants to do is jump him. He knows there’s something more to it— especially after he caught him with Jackson just before dinner. 

“What’s the catch?” Jinyoung asks. 

“Just get in the shower,” Yugyeom tells him. 

Jinyoung forgets all about his toothbrush, taking a few steps over to open the glass door to their shower. It wasn’t going to be a tight fit, but Jinyoung finds himself pressed against the wall with Yugyeom moving in quickly behind him. He tries to reach for the knob to turn the water on, but Yugyeom places his hand over his and stops him. 

“Not yet,” Yugyeom says. “Put your hands against the wall.” 

Jinyoung listens this time, placing his palms against the wall. Yugyeom moves in closer, pressing against his back while Yugyeom pushes his face until it’s pressed against the tile. It’s cool to the touch, and Yugyeom trails his fingers down his back. 

“What did you say, about not doing anything with Jackson?” Yugyeom asks. 

“That—” Jinyoung pauses, and sighs against the shower tile. “That was the first time in months.” 

It’s been a long time— a long time since Jinyoung told Jackson they wouldn’t be doing anything like that anymore, only he was getting bored and Yugyeom was busy. It’s the first time in a while when Jinyoung feels the sharp pain of Yugyeom’s hand, firm and slapping against the skin of his ass. He only pauses for a moment before moving down to his thighs, giving him one last hard slap until Jinyoung can feel the red blooming into his skin. Yugyeom counts out loud— one for every strike while he alternates between his ass and his thighs until his skin is red and raw.

“Looks like I just caught a stupid slut begging for daddy’s cock,” Yugyeom lets his hands go further, circling his finger against the rim. He’s still dry, and Jinyoung can feel Yugyeom spit on his fingers. 

“It didn’t mean anything,” Jinyoung gasps. “Fuck—” Jinyoung groans, feeling the cold drizzle of lube mixed with Yugyeom’s spit. He’s always prepared, something along with everything else Jinyoung keeps in the shower. “It’s not enough like you.” 

Nothing was ever going to be enough, if Yugyeom kept going on like this. He starts with one finger, slowly pushing it past the rim while crowding Jinyoung even closer to the shower wall. There’s nowhere else he can move, stuck like this while Yugyeom takes him any way he wants. Yugyeom’s lips are soft against the back of his neck, a sharp contrast to how rough he is with him. Yugyeom adds a second finger before he’s ready, and Jinyoung melts into the burn until it turns into pleasure. 

Yugyeom pumps his fingers faster, one hand tight around Jinyoung’s waist to keep him from moving. He isn’t sure how much longer he can stand like this, with Yugyeom’s leg pressed between his thighs while he keeps him up against the wall. His face is flushed, his skin hot to the touch while Jinyoung can feel Yugyeom’s sweat trickle down his back. Jinyoung’s already hard, leaking precome from the tip while he presses himself against the wall. He should stop, stop before he comes too early but Yugyeom adds a third finger. He curls his fingers, brushing right against his prostate while he grips tighter onto Jinyoung’s waist. 

“This is really all you want,” Yugyeom pants. “Can you get off like this?” he pushes in even deeper, Jinyoung feeling his knuckles just plucking around the rim. “Wonder how much you can take,” he murmurs, keeping Jinyoung pressed against the shower wall while he slows the pace of his fingers. 

He wants to breathe out a yes but he can’t, everything coming out of his mouth like a whimper every time Yugyeom gives in. All he does is give until it’s too much, with Jinyoung feeling sensitive while he clenches around his fingers. It’s been days since Yugyeom’s touched him just like this, and when he slowly pulls out his fingers, Jinyoung pushes his hips back into nothing. 

“It’s cute when you want to get caught on purpose,” Yugyeom hums. “You want everyone to know you’re just doing this just for your brother’s cock?” 

He doesn’t feel any shame in it, not even since their parents got married. He can’t even think straight when he feels Yugyeom’s cock between his cheeks with his hands spreading him out. He tries to move his hips, but Yugyeom stops him, moving in closer until Jinyoung can’t feel anything except Yugyeom’s body heat pressed up against him. The shower still feels too hot, even with the water off Jinyoung thinks that the room might be steaming. 

Yugyeom eases himself inside, just the tip— and Jinyoung whimpers and begs for more. Yugyeom doesn’t let him move, keeping him as close to the wall as possible with his face uncomfortably pressed against the tiles. He’s close already, the desperation sitting deep while his cock is leaking precome. He won’t last, and that’s when Jinyoung feels it. It’s too sharp— there’s too much pressure. Then all Jinyoung can feel is the steady stream of Yugyeom’s piss filling him up. It’s too hot, and there’s so much of it, Yugyeom releasing himself inside of him until Jinyoung can feel it trickle down his thighs. 

“Gyeom,” he sobs, feeling the humiliation burn even hotter in his face this time. He can’t stop, feeling his cock twitch and ache while his body shudders without any feeling of pleasure at all. His brain goes numb while he tries to grab onto anything, only there’s nothing within reach other than the cold shower walls. He blindly reaches out for the knob, and Yugyeom stops him, keeping the tap off for the second time. 

“Not yet, Hyung,” Yugyeom breathes, and pushes his cock in even deeper. His piss is still spilling out of him, but Yugyeom moves this time— fucking it back into him until all Jinyoung can feel is Yugyeom’s cock wet and twitching while he fucks without mercy. Even after Yugyeom ruined his orgasm he’s still begging for it through all the mess. It’s harder to control himself this time, moving his hips back every time Yugyeom slams his hips against him. Jinyoung sobs through it, desperate for something more even though the shame burns in his stomach. 

Yugyeom slows his pace this time, just enough that Jinyoung clenches around him while he can feel even more piss drip down his thighs. Yugyeom’s still not done, and Jinyoung can feel it again— the sharp pressure of Yugyeom pissing inside of him until his face is wet with tears. He doesn’t know if he’ll ever get used to the feeling of it— hotter than the feeling of Yugyeom’s come spilling inside of him. Yugyeom starts again, fucking as much of his piss back into him while it still drips down his thighs and onto the floor. It’s a mess, messier than Jinyoung’s ever been and he gasps the harder Yugyeom thrusts his hips. 

He’s hitting the right angle, and Jinyoung’s cock is leaking again. He didn’t expect for it to be this easy— the humiliation sinking into his stomach like burning aftershocks. He’s overwhelmed, still dizzy from all the new sensations and Yugyeom’s panting into his ear is enough to set him off for the second time. There’s barely any come, and Jinyoung sobs through it again— biting down hard on his lip until he can taste blood. He’s already wet himself once, and this time it’s too much, trickling down the floor with a mix of his own piss and come. Jinyoung whimpers and whines while Yugyeom keeps fucking him through it, barely giving him enough time to breathe while he keeps taking. 

Jinyoung didn’t think Yugyeom would be capable of anything more than just shy hookups in retaliation for their parent’s marriage. It started out soft, and Jinyoung thought it was cute when Yugyeom couldn’t even hold it— coming too early while he fucked his come back into Jinyoung with his fingers until he was ready to go again. Jinyoung wonders where he possibly could’ve learned this from in all that time— getting better until he could give Jinyoung this. The control, pressing Jinyoung up against the shower wall and using him any way he wants. 

Yugyeom’s pace stutters, pressing his full body against Jinyoung’s back when he finally shudders through an orgasm. It feels better this time— Yugyeom’s come spilling inside of him with the mix of piss that lingers and spills. He’s fuller, feeling Yugyeom’s cock twitch while Jinyoung can’t help but clench around him. It’s still too much, and Yugyeom pulls out slowly, just so Jinyoung can feel his come dripping out of him until Yugyeom pushes it back in with his fingers. 

It’s wet and messy, and the loud squelch echoes in the bathroom. Jinyoung’s gasping for breath, and all Yugyeom does is slip his fingers past Jinyoung’s lips until he’s sucking down and cleaning it off of him. He’s too tired to stand, feeling his legs tremble when Yugyeom withdraws his fingers and tugs on his bottom lip. 

Yugyeom steps back, giving Jinyoung the space to move. He feels like he’s going to collapse, but Yugyeom guides him, putting his hand on the back of his neck until he’s kneeling on the shower floor. It’s still warm, with the mess of whatever is left of Jinyoung’s come and Yugyeom’s piss. 

“Dirty sluts need to clean up after themselves,” Yugyeom reminds him. “I shouldn’t have to tell you twice.” 

Jinyoung whimpers when he starts with the floor— his tongue sitting out against his bottom lip while he runs his tongue along the tiles. He doesn’t mind the taste, cleaning up as much as possible while whining through it. He doesn’t stop, licking up Yugyeom’s leg until he reaches his thighs. Yugyeom’s cock is soft now, and just a few inches from Jinyoung’s face while he lets his mouth sit open. 

He can’t help but complain, wrapping his hands around Yugyeom’s thighs while he pulls him in closer. He licks the head of Yugyeom’s cock with short, kitten licks until he’s clean and spotless. 

“Nothing but a toy and a urinal for me to use,” Yugyeom hums, and tilts Jinyoung’s chin up with his hand. Jinyoung’s face is burning red, feeling the humiliation stir in his gut along with the desperate shame and need that he has to be used. Yugyeom prods his fingers into his mouth, poking underneath his tongue just to make sure he's swallowed. “Maybe I should piss on you again, just so you’ll be quiet.” 

Jinyoung doesn’t let the complaint slip from his throat, silent while Yugyeom brings him up from off of his knees and turns the shower knob on until the stream of water hits the both of them. It’s hot— burning Jinyoung’s skin the same way Yugyeom’s hands feel on his skin. Yugyeom just presses him against the wall again, taking one of the washcloths and slathering it with soap until he’s the one washing Jinyoung off. 

He can’t do anything but stare, letting his eyes glaze over while Yugyeom cleans him up. He’s tired, and Yugyeom takes care of him, letting him lean against him while he tries to wash him off as best as he can. 

“You can be good, right, Hyung?” Yugyeom says, just loud enough for the both of them to hear in the stream of the shower. 

“Yeah,” Jinyoung replies, still dazed. “I can be good.” 

* * *

Yugyeom catches up with all of Jinyoung’s accumulated punishments. They take most of the break, ending with Jinyoung too tired to do anything besides sleep in Yugyeom's bed. They’re both lazier this time, with not much effort to do anything else besides staying in bed under the covers while Jinyoung pretends he’s been sleeping in his own room this entire time. 

Jinyoung’s dreams this time aren’t anything different. They’re just like before— only a little more intense. His dream self is somewhere, kneeling while Yugyeom points his phone camera to his face. He’s naked, and Yugyeom steps forward, pulling on his bottom lip until he opens his mouth until he parts his lips open. Yugyeom just places the tip of his soft cock against his tongue, forcing Jinyoung to look up at the camera while he talks. 

“You want Jackson to see you like this?” Yugyeom hums. 

Even in his dreams, Jinyoung is still teary-eyed from the humiliation. His lip quivers, and Yugyeom only holds him in place. 

“So pathetic, Jinyoung,” Yugyeom tsks. “I should send this to him. Let him know how much you need to be used as a urinal now.” 

Yugyeom keeps the camera pointed at his face. He doesn’t stop filming even when he starts, with the slow trickle of piss that runs out Yugyeom’s slip and down Jinyoung’s tongue. His mouth salivates, and Jinyoung swallows down as much of it as he can before the tension starts to build, and the pressure slowly increases. It’s starting to spill down the sides of his mouth now, flowing down his chin and dripping down his neck. 

He doesn’t stop, even if it’s not enough pressure to hit the back of Jinyoung’s throat. He stays as still as he can, and Yugyeom keeps the camera pointed at him until he swallows again, with his lips around Yugyeom’s cock when he finally stops. Yugyeom wipes his chin for him— it’s clear from the way Yugyeom’s kept himself hydrated as much as he’s been giving Jinyoung sips of water over the course of the last few hours. Jinyoung can’t even tell in his dream, when he feels a slight, low pain of pressure in his stomach while Dream Yugyeom pulls on his hair. 

His dream fades, and Jinyoung stirs awake in bed. It’s still dark, and probably just past four or five in the morning. He’s still hazy, half asleep while he screws his eyes back shut. He tries to go back to sleep, only he can’t, feeling the dampness of the sheets and gasps when he can feel Yugyeom’s fingers— along with the slick feeling of lube dripping down his thighs. Three fingers— curling and brushing against his prostate while Jinyoung clings tighter to the pillow, only to still feel the dampness everywhere on the bed. 

“Wondered what you dreamed about,” Yugyeom hums. “You wet the bed.” Yugyeom keeps going, slowly pumping his fingers in and out until Jinyoung lets out a shaky moan. It’s been a while since they’ve done this, since Jinyoung’s woken up to Yugyeom fucking him. He’s laying face down in the bed, completely naked since he always sleeps that way. Yugyeom slows the pace of his fingers this time, drawing them out before going in even deeper until his knuckles brush up against him. He’s still dizzy, feeling the aftereffects of his dream lull him awake. 

There’s more lube, dripping onto his taint while Yugyeom pulls out his fingers. He feels so empty already, even while Yugyeom’s sliding his cock right past his taint without pushing himself inside. It’s too early and Jinyoung’s impatient already, grabbing at the wet sheets while Yugyeom flips him onto his back this time. He lets the shame burn in his face again when his back gets wet from the mess he made on Yugyeom’s sheets. They’re too desperate now to bother cleaning it, and Yugyeom just keeps pushing until his knees are pressed against his chest to fold their bodies together. 

It’s closer like this, a little too intimate for both of them. They’ve always settled on it— it’s sex and nothing more, and both of them are fine with that as long as one of them still lives under their parents’ roof. Jinyoung just thinks it’s cute how gentle Yugyeom can be, far away from the punishment and more about enjoying themselves at the same time. He pulls Yugyeom in closer, grabbing at his arms just so Yugyeom will finally give him something. 

He does, inching forward just enough to push his cock past the rim. It’s easy like this, even from the night before when Yugyeom took things just as slow. They’re both still tired, no effort for anything else but the lazy sex and the mess that just keeps piling up in Yugyeom’s bed. There’s no other sound other than quiet gasps coming from both of their lips, with their faces just a few inches away from each other while Yugyeom builds up an even pace. 

“Fuck, Gyeom,” Jinyoung whimpers, with his voice still raspy from sleep. The bed creaks the faster Yugyeom moves, his hips barely slamming into him while Yugyeom takes a moment to stop. “Why—” he breathes. “Why’d you stop.” 

“I need,” Yugyeom groans. “Fuck, I need to go,” Jinyoung can hear him breathing— sharp like he’s trying to hold it in. Jinyoung can’t wait anymore, and he doesn’t want to stop like this, so he pulls Yugyeom in closer this time, and wraps his legs around Yugyeom’s waist. 

“Then do it,” Jinyoung whispers. “God, just do it inside me,” he pleads. Jinyoung just doesn’t expect it— that he’s asking Yugyeom like this. He still remembers the first time in the shower, the sharp pressure right against his prostate that ruined his orgasm. He’s still needy and it’s early, and the entire bed is a mess that they were going to have to clean up later anyway. 

“Fuck,” Yugyeom groans. “God, are you real?” Yugyeom muffles the squeak that comes out of his throat, followed by the soft sounds of him whimpering while Jinyoung clenches and manages to get a spurt out of him. Once he gets him to start, he doesn’t stop— the sound that comes out of his throat is raw with pleasure while Yugyeom loses control. The pressure is just the same— sharp and hot and Jinyoung’s already teary-eyed. It’s starting to trickle out of him, down past his thighs, and onto the bed. Yugyeom’s nearly there, groaning while he slowly moves his hips and fucks his piss back into him. 

“Please,” Jinyoung begs. “Just a little more,” he breathes, barely pressing his lips against Yugyeom’s while he can still feel it trickle out of his cock. It’s too much and he’s already sensitive, and it’s enough to get Yugyeom to move again, with more intensity even if his body is still too lazy to move. He tries to time it, moving his hips while Yugyeom thrusts back into him, feeling the dampness on the bed while Jinyoung holds in his breath. 

He indulges him just enough for him to push forward, even though both of them won’t last very long. Jinyoung’s been on edge since he woke up from his dream, and he’s never felt anything like this. It’s just the two of them, quiet in the dark while Yugyeom whimpers until Jinyoung coaches him through it. He trails his fingers down his back, telling Yugyeom how good he makes him feel, pulling him closer until Yugyeom presses his face into the crook of Jinyoung’s neck. He’s breathing hard, and Jinyoung doesn’t stop cooing into Yugyeom’s ear. 

He’s still teary-eyed, feeling the wetness on his face while he lets out a quiet sob when his orgasm makes his entire body shudder. Even through the dampness, the wet feeling that trickles down his thighs and Yugyeom’s still fucking his piss back into him he can’t come down from it. It’s always a little intense even when they’re tired and lazy. Yugyeom weighs down on top of him when he comes not long after; sharp breaths against Jinyoung’s neck while he makes Jinyoung feel fuller than before— with nothing but his come and piss dripping until they’ve got it all over the sheets. 

Jinyoung’s still too tired, peeling away at the sheets until Yugyeom grunts and makes a bit of an effort to move. There’s nothing he can do except roll over and grab one of the towels Yugyeom keeps at the side of his bed. He cleans Jinyoung up this time, until both of them are dry and decent and start feeling the sleepiness start to seep in again. 

“Let’s sleep in my room,” Jinyoung sighs. “We’ll clean later.” 

“Okay,” Yugyeom grumbles, trailing behind Jinyoung with his arms wrapped around his waist. “Don’t forget to lock the door.” 

* * *

On the last day of Jinyoung’s break, both of them are sitting on the floor of Jinyoung’s room again. It’s still just as messy, and Jinyoung was going to have to clear out most of his stuff since Yugyeom’s brother, Euigyeom, was going to be in town for a few nights. He makes Yugyeom do most of the work, folding his clothes and putting them into his suitcase while he watches. 

“It’s funny,” Yugyeom says, and zips Jinyoung’s suitcase closed. 

“What is?” Jinyoung asks, and tilts his head. 

“I think my kinks might be a bit contagious,” Yugyeom says. He leans forward, and Jinyoung thinks he’s about to kiss him, only he pushes him down until he’s pinned against the floor. “I’ll see you next weekend, then?” 

“Shut up,” Jinyoung says, and punches Yugyeom right in the shoulder. “But yeah, I’ll see you next weekend.” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> feel free to come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/peachzoned) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/peachzoned)


End file.
